Metal Gear Solid: Sons of the Patriots
by doci7
Summary: The full length title of this story is Metal Gear Solid: Sons of the Patriots and Zelda: Ocarina's Mask; The Combined and Abridged Fan Fiction MGS:SOTP & Z:OM; TCAAFF . I do not own the games associated with these, nor have I ever played them.
1. Chapter 1

For the record, this story is an experiment in fan fiction, which I would like to call Potential Fan Speculation. I know very little about either of the games I'm writing about. I don't even know why I'm writing this, really. So, enjoy:

Metal Gear Solid

Sons of the Patriots

and

Zelda

Ocarina's Mask

**The Combined and Abridged Fan Fiction**

**"MGS:SOTP & Z:OM--TCAAFF"**

Chapter 1

Snake woke up in a human-shaped pile of organic material that was himself. He gasped as he quickly realized he couldn't see, but then remembered that he was just in a really dark box. Wiping the crust from his eyes and drying his wrinkly, whisker-covered face from the pool of drool he had been sleeping in, he at length was startled to remember what had caused him to spend the night in a big box. He frantically brought his watch to his face and hit the little glow-in-the-dark button. 6:59AM.

"Oh fiddlesticks!" he muttered in a gravely, intense whisper. "I must've dozed-off some time before the conference started!" He epically face-palmed. "My age really has gotten the best of me... this time." Being a super-awesome stealthy guy had come with notably more effort of late; ever since he had suddenly aged to an exceedingly old person, he'd been contending with a lot more than mere super-complicated world domination plots. "At least I didn't have to get up to go the bathroom every two hours this time," he thought to himself optimistically.

It was time to pick up the pieces. He was still in the room where the incredibly mysterious and secretive organization he had planned to spy on had held the conference that he slept through. Perhaps if he snooped around he could obtain valuable clues as to what they had discussed the night before. He poked the eye-holes out of his large box to check to see if the coast was clear. Nothing in front of him. He knew he should check the other directions too, but felt too lazy to cut out more eye-holes, so he just picked the box up and turned it around. His eyes widened in shock as he looked out and saw that a guard had been standing behind him all along at the other side of the room, faced in his direction no less. Snake hurriedly tensed and loosened his every muscle, readying himself for the guard to make his move. But to his surprise the guard kept perfectly still, as if he had somehow overlooked Snake's box lifting up and doing a 180. This perplexed Snake and he decided to chance moving in for a closer look. He picked the box up again, only just enough to keep it from dragging on the floor. With still flawless precision, he made his way to the guard without a sound before setting the box back down at his new location. He looked out at the guard through the peepholes. He was still standing as if things in the room had remained unchanged all along. Snake became perplexed to the point of irritation.

"Hey!" Snake demanded aloud.

"Who said that?!" the guard replied in a panic, assuming a defensive posture, and looking frantically all about the room.

"I don't know... maybe the _moving box_!!?" Snake implied.

"Listen man!" the guard asserted. "I don't know who you are, or where you are, or why you're here, or what you're after, or who you're working for, but the jig is up! So, come out from wherever you're hiding and, well, prepare to be arrested!"

Snake hurled the box off of himself as he leapt up to subdue the guard. The guard turned to face him just in time to have his head twisted by a brutal right hook. He was down for the count in one blow. Snake joggled the mild hurt off his fist as he shook his head. "If only I'd made this mistake earlier," he narrated to himself. "Would've saved me all those years of sneaking around in boxes _behind_ people. And with the immediate threat taken care of, he made his way back over to the conference table, to gather what he could about what threat might be in store for the future of humanity.

Firstly he noticed a camcorder. _Could they have actually been stupid enough to tape their conference?_ he wondered. But on further observation he discovered that it was a webcam; whatever they said had been streamed, not recorded. He silently cursed, knowing he should've known that would be too easy.

There was a work desk behind the conference table. He snuck over to it and tried to open the drawers. Locked. He looked around to reassure himself that the coast was still clear, then preceded to break all of the locking mechanisms with his bare hands. Inside he found little of consequence; receipts to convenience stores, travel brochures, a flashlight, and two ticket stubs for _Broadway Presents: Raiders of the Lost Ark_. But then, what might be a clue. Hidden under the receipts was a jewel-encrusted silver cross.

Snake held the cross up to the light and admired it, seeing that the materials were authentic and valuable. He rubbed his whiskers with one gloved hand, considering the clues. _The receipts mostly have the same area code; that'll narrow the search for the owner of this desk, who must be important considering his desk is here in the bowels of their secret base_. He tried to connect the other clues. _Well... they streamed live video, and there's this cross, so... maybe... televangelists?_ Suddenly Snake was amused by the prospect. _ I've never had to undermine the sinister conspiracy of a group of disgruntled televangelists before_.

At any rate it seemed he had enough information to bring back to Ottocon and the rest. "Seems I did pretty well for myself after all," Snake said, glad to have cheated his way out of the shame of coming back from the lair with no useful snippets. Contentedly, he slapped the box back over himself and crept away home.

Later, Snake jogged into Ottocon's computer lab, eager to share his valuable information. "I just got back from the lair of the secret organization whose name is yet to be known. You'll never believe what I found! They seem to be a group of disgruntled televangelists w--"

"Hold it, Snake, what are you talking about?" Ottocon interrupted, aghast.

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about'? Obviously the mission I went on last night!"

Ottocon looked at him questioningly. "I don't know what secret lair you spent the night wandering around in, but the organization we've been tracking, the one you were supposed to infiltrate, hacked global television and made a speech to the entire world last night."

Snake remembered the webcam. Guilt-ridden, he rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. "I, uh, might've dozed off at that point."

"Then you may be the one person in the whole world who doesn't know what we're dealing with."

"They came right out and said who they were?" Snake questioned.

"That seems to have been the whole point of their speech. Though simply knowing who they are sends a powerful enough message in and of itself."

"It's that bad?"

"Worse than we could've ever imagined. Ever."

Snake hesitated to ask the obvious question. "Who are they?"

Ottocon shook his head in resigned woe. "They called themselves the 'Sons of the Patriots'."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

From the height of the castle, Zelda looked out at the countryside. She didn't see flowing, rolling grassy fields glistening in the sunlight and dancing in the wind. The beautiful green was shrouded in an abysmal blue-gray, and the gentle breeze had become a driving gale. The grassy fields barely clung to the ground as the ceaseless winds ripped and tore at them, whipping each blade in a separate frenzy. The sun light shone nowhere, except directly overtop the castle, where the last glimmers of hope now rested. At last Zelda had seen her worst fear come to life; Ganondorf had somehow obtained the Tri-Force!!!!!!!!!

Zelda continued to overlook the ghastly scene. She was searching, knowing that this show of force could only be a prelude to the coming of Ganondorf himself. Searching the horizon, she stopped and stared when at last she saw that he had in fact revealed himself. A figure stood atop the highest hill from view of the castle, wreathed in frightening purple energies. Zelda gasped, more unprepared to see what she now beheld than she had thought. Ganondorf clearly knew how to send a message. He came right on the curtails of the roaring and the howling of this devastating, unnatural storm he wrought against them, and more importantly, he came alone.

There was little more for Zelda to do than race down the stairs and announce the coming of their doom to all of the folks who had taken shelter in the castle. When she reached the main audience chamber, she was taken aback by the sight of the sheer number of helpless, woe-filled peasants that had gathered in final retreat. She hadn't the heart to yell out to them 'We're all gonna die!!!!!!!', so she didn't. But before she could decide what she _should_ do, her father, the king of Hyrule, ran up to her.

"It is finished, then?" he asked, after hesitating.

She nodded. "He's here."

The king cast his gaze low, rubbing the back of his head. He seemed too discouraged, too resigned to think. Just then, Link too arrived.

"...?" he asked.

Zelda nodded.

" :( " Link replied.

Zelda produced a question at length. "Father... is there... anything we can do?"

"Nope," said the king. He continued pacing, grasping hopelessly for hope. Suddenly, he stood up straight, eyes wide. "Wait!" he proclaimed. "There may be a way."

"!" said Link.

With that, the king turned to Link, and put his hands on his shoulders. "My boy, it's up to you. Go now while there's still time and find Ocarina's Mask! It may be our only hope..."

" ',:( " Link protested.

"There's no time to explain," the king explained. "You must find the mask and use its time-traveling/altering power to reclaim the Master Sword."

"?" Link asked, concerned.

"You must go without me," Zelda said solemnly.

"Actually," the king said, "you probably could go with him. At least, I don't know why you couldn't."

"Oh, okay," Zelda said.

"But HURRY! Ganondorf is upon us! Get thee gone before he finds you and all hope is lost!"

"" Link said as he heroically ran away from the coming onslaught.

"Goodbye," Zelda said as she heroically magic-teleported away from the coming onslaught.

The king considered running away too, but he knew he'd never live it down. In time he climbed to the height of the castle as Zelda had. He saw death make its march for the castle on one side, as hope and courage made their exit on the opposite horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How can there even be Sons of the Patriots?" Snake demanded. He shook his head as he paced, dismissing his last question in favor of a more pertinent one. "They didn't happen to say what they're planning, did they?"

"They plan to use a big computer to rule the world," Ottocon mentioned.

Snake stopped pacing and stared with intense questioning at Ottocon. "Are you kidding me? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He gestured wildly, inquiring of the heavens, "Why should I spend my retirement years unravelling plots that don't even require a first-grade education to come up with!?"

"It's not a childish plot!" Ottocon shouted. "It's a fiendishly brilliant plot so intricate and multifaceted that your puny mortal mind couldn't possibly comprehend it!"

Snake grunted exuberantly. "Well, whatever you say." He pondered a moment, stroking his chin and staring deep into the distance. "Why would they even call themselves 'Sons of the Patriots'? I mean, that names already taken by a nanotechnology."

"They decided on that name before they even heard of that technology," Ottocon explained.

Snake grunted again, signifying his understanding. But suddenly, he put his hand down and turned to Ottocon, puzzled. "They said that in their speech?"

Ottocon looked around in a fidgeting fit. "Um... no."

"Then, how did you know that?" Snake inquired.

Ottocon hesitated. "Well... it was just obvious."

"I guess you're right," Snake agreed.

"Suspicious?!" Ottocon said with a shudder, choking out the word. "I'm not acting suspicious!!!"

"I didn't say that," Snake graciously pointed out. "Anyway, I may have a link to a man on the inside," he tangentially explained.

"What!?!" Ottocon said in a jittery manner. "There's no way that you know any of these people personally, I mean, how could you even suggest that!!!!!?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Snake replied. "I was just trying to bring up the fact that I found a bunch of sales receipts in a desk drawer at their hideout. I could sneak into a convenience store and you could help me hack their sales records. With these item numbers we could pin down the exact identity of the person buying some of their stuff."

Ottocon took the receipts in his hand, then after hastily looking them over, shoved them in his back-pocket and said, "You know, I don't think that's a very good idea; maybe you should try... something else."

"Really?" Snake replied, clearly let down. He rubbed the back of his head and looked down somewhat somberly. "_I_ thought it was a pretty good idea."

"Sorry but it's not," said Ottocon, rapidly. "You should go check the abandoned warehouse on the corner of Burgess and 34th Street in Mooresville, Indiana. Maybe something will turn up there."

"What makes you think so?" Snake asked with earnest confusion.

"Just a wild guess," Ottocon said.

"I'll go too," said Riden, who apparently was right there the whole time.

Snake grunted with conviction. "Hi there," he said to Riden. Ottocon jolted with intense shock when he noticed Riden, but said nothing.

"Come on, Snake," Riden said, wrapping his arm around Snake's shoulder in a buddy-buddy type manner, turning them both around and starting them down the hall. "Lets get to that old warehouse."

Ottocon looked on and breathed a deep but completely unsuspicious sigh of relief as they both walked out the door.

"Ottocon certainly seems pretty well tuned-in to these Sons of Patriots," Snake said.

Riden looked at Snake with a degree of confusion as they both strolled on. "I don't know, he wasn't nearly as helpful when I talked to him. Seems like all he could do whenever I mentioned the Sons of the Patriots was say, 'No I'm not!'. But at least he's given us somewhere to look."

"Might just be a dead end though," Snake said with no optimism. "After all, it was just a wild guess."

"True," said Riden with disappointment.

The two heroic people pushed open one more door to reveal their headquarters' garage. There were assorted vehicles galore, but they decided to take a tank. It was a long way to Indiana and they figured the tank would be more accommodating than a motorcycle or an SUV, but more fashionable than an RV or a pickup with a camper. In any case they didn't intend to pay for hotel rooms on this dangerous mission. Focusing really hard on their objective, they drove down the road, and accidently over a car, into the night...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Progress was slow for Link and Zelda, as it would be for several hundred meters more. They had to be extra sneaky, for the entire western side of the castle was visible for miles and miles from the highest watch; a place Ganondorf may very well have be at this moment. It was clear that he would be looking for them; if anyone could still foil his dastardly wickedness, he knew it was them.

" :( ," Link cried out in a sudden wave of grief.

"Don't despair," Zelda said, patting his shoulder. "If Ganondorf realizes we're not in the castle, maybe he'll set out to find us in such a hurry that he won't have time to massacre the population of Hyrule." With that, Link cheered-up a bit. Zelda continued, "Besides, if we do find Ocarina's mask, we can change the timeline so none of this ever takes place. Like that time with the moon and all. Remember, Link, you're the Hero of Time; the very title seems to suggest that you're not even supposed to stop evil on the first try."

Link took all of this to heart, greatly encouraged. But it didn't make the present task much easier. He could find no further cover in any direction for a good twenty meters; a risky distance to traverse out in the open. "!" he explained to Zelda.

"My, that is quite a distance," she said, noticing the large boulder he indicated. She pondered for a moment, considering a possible option. "I could use magic to teleport us both behind the rock, but it's risky business. We might both materialize as a unified pile of goo."

"^" Link said, unafraid of the odds.

"Okay," Zelda said reluctantly. After a few seconds' hesitation, she beamed them both up. They materialized safely _in front_ of the rock. "Whoops, wrong side!" Zelda said as they both darted around behind the rock as fast as they could.

"That was bad," Zelda proclaimed on the other side.

"$" Link pointed out.

"Oh, I wondered what that feeling of added weight was coming from," Zelda said as she removed Link's shield from behind her back and handed it to him. "I don't think I'll be trying multi-person teleporting again for a while."

A thunderclap split the air at that very moment. Both heroes gasped and drew in closer to the boulder, afraid that this was some sign that Ganondorf had spotted them. More lightning and thunder erupted throughout the gloom-filled sky, and the wind picked up again, howling on toward the castle. Link ventured a glance over the rock, and Zelda followed suite. A great dark whirlwind was manifesting above the castle's precipice, and a fantastic lightning storm erupted between the sharp stone peaks and the low center of the swirling cloud. Suddenly an overwhelmingly bright light burst from the height of the castle, and both Zelda and Link covered their eyes, temporarily blinded. When their eyesight returned, they could see a small, shimmering purple glow just above the castle's peak. As they watched it slowly grew to a large flaming purple sphere, wreathed in lightning. They gasped and ducked once again as a narrow slit, like the pupil of a reptile, appeared in the center of this oblong magical manifestation.

"Great," Zelda said, barely audible over the intensified weather, "now he has a big magic eye."

Link remained unusually silent, narrowing his eyes with incredible contempt for Ganondorf's latest mischievous deed. Being extra sneaky was about to have to get that much more extra. They crawled over to a ditch, continuing their slow progress as they must. From their new cover, they looked back to try to surmise whether or not they had been spotted. But the eye was looking off in another direction, casting a spotlight wherever it searched. Link, with his marksman's eyesight, noticed a little leaf flutter under the gaze of the eye. A horrible screeching pierced the air as the eye suddenly fired a tremendous, blinding beam of magical energies at the mere observance of movement, instantly singeing the harmless leaf from existence. Link gasped in horror.

"Link!" said Zelda. "This way! We made it."

Link wasn't sure what she meant initially, but when he turned around he noticed that she had snuck over to precisely what they had been looking for: the entrance to an abandoned mine shaft.

_!_ Link thought. While Ganondorf's magic eye was still busy COMPLETELY ANNIHILATING other signs of movement, the two safely crept into the shaft. At last it truly seemed that they could once again outwit Ganondorf. But a greater challenge remained in their path, specifically figuring out how they were supposed to find this mask they'd never heard of.


End file.
